


A World of Change

by NeoCortex



Series: Danny's Little Secret [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Female Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: Danny has a secret that she's held on to for a very long time. Now things have changed in her life once again and she needs to come clean. How will the news be taken? How will things go down now? For sure her life won't be the same. But will the changes be for the better? Only one way to find out.





	A World of Change

              She was standing on the wall overlooking the waters below her. The sight was amazing and it never ceased to be. Sure she complained CONSTANTLY about it not being Jersey, but this was home now. And she couldn't ever dream of being anywhere else. She had good friends here and people she called family- Ohana. A family she protected these islands with. These islands were home. Her family were her home. And her daughter was happy here.

She was happy. And so very much falling in love. But before she could tell the man she was in love with that she was in fact in love with him... He needed to know the truth about something...

"Danno?" Steve's voice carried to her on the wind and it sounded concerned. Looking back at where he was getting out of his truck she smiled as her eyes landed on him. Turning she dropped off the wall onto solid ground again and watched as his face seemed to relax now. When he walked up to her she sat down on the wall and waited for him to join her.

When he did she sighed and leaned against her knees, elbows digging into them for a moment before she looked up at him behind her mirrored sunglasses. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, my dad's garage."

"Yeah, and you asked if you knew me."

"Yeah, I felt like I'd seen you before."

"You had. We served together. As a matter of fact, we served on the same ship for 3 months before I took an assignment with my team..."

"W-wait... we did?"

Danny nodded and sat up now, straightening out her back with a groan, "Yup. Your team was stationed on Big E for a while. We crossed paths a few times." So that was an understatement... A fair few times when they'd "crossed paths" she vividly remembered Steve trying to flirt with her. And she'd very much been receptive.

"You were the blonde I kept hitting on in the mess."

Danny grinned and nodded. "But that wasn't the last time we'd crossed paths."

"Wait..."

Danny watched for a minute as apparent realization hit Steve before she continued to speak, "We were both on our last night of leave when a mutual friend of ours decided to set us up together."

"I remember that. We spent the night in a hotel."

"Yup. It was a good night."

"Yeah it was." She wasn't looking at him now but she could hear the grin in his voice. "But Danno, what's the point of this? You made it seem more important when you called me."

She pushed up and walked a few steps away now trying to focus and clear her head and throat before she continued on, "That night would actually change a lot of things for me... After that night I got stationed in Norfolk where I met Richard, we were married almost immediately and we had a beautiful baby girl..."

"Danno, I'm confused. What's the point here?"

"Steve... I met Richard a week after I left you in San Diego. We were married three months later. And we had Grace six months after that."

She turned now to watch his face as she said all this. She could see him doing the math now.

"She was born nine months after that night Steve..."

"I..." She watched as pain rippled across his face now and she steeled herself from walking to him, "She's... are you sure?"

She'd been expecting that question. But it still hurt when he asked it. "I am. I wasn't when she was born. But I am now. I had Max run a few tests to be sure..."

"Does Richard know?"

Danny snorted and nodded, "Yeah... it was part of why he cheated on me. He thought he was getting revenge but didn't realize that I had never been unfaithful until I packed Grace up and moved here." Her tone was bitter and she was looking anywhere but at Steve now. "If you are mad at me I understand. Hell I would be too. But I needed you to know the truth. Especially now..."

"Now?"

Danny nodded and sighed as she felt tears well in her eyes. She however refused to let them fall as she lifted mirrored sunglass covered eyes back to him, "I'm pregnant again."

**Author's Note:**

> So all of my fics that are in the 'Danny's Little Secret' series are not always connected. There are a few that are of course, but this piece, as well as a few other's that I'm working on are not.  
> This fic clearly falls after the team finds out about Danny's service in the Navy as well as her being a SEAL much like Steve. But from there this piece branches off into it's own story line.  
> I AM planning to add more to this one but I would very much like some feedback. What do you all think of it so far? Please tell me below~!


End file.
